Epic Monkey
by NeiaVixon249
Summary: Back when I was younger I created tons of characters... but where did they go when I left them behind? Now join me as I go through my own Wasteland and try to save my old creations. I don't own SRMTHFG or Epic Mickey I own myself and my fan characters
1. Two Wasteland Monkeys

That One Step

First act- Home

The world seemed so dull to me. The life I wanted to live was being pulled away from me since day one and I couldn't do anything to get it back. I glare at the pictures I drew and they stare in other directions. I didn't know why, but every single one, the ones that used to look at me, were scared to glance back. I couldn't understand why though! The world just made no more sence...

...

?: Is she... Asleep?

?: She is, but I don't know how we'll get her over to Wasteland...

?: She's only a girl-

?: A girl with too much for her own good!

?: But...

?: Listen, you get her feet and drag her off the bed. I'll get the portal closer to the bed.

Sam: Wait... Wha- ACK!

Normal point of view

Sam fell of the bed in a swift motion as a cold hand partially slapped her face and it covered her mouth. The room was fairly dark and the tv was off not show the natural Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle cartoons she normally watched before falling asleep.

Sam: Mph!

?: Quiet!

Sam became quiet.

?: You're gonna help us. The world YOU created is being destroyed. While we're suffering losing our homes, you're home enjoying sleeping in!

?: L-Laura I don't think she'll help us if you-

Laura: Shut up Manic!

Sam felt Laura's hand leave her face.

Sam: Laura? Manic? You two-

Laura: Yes us two! You're helping us!

Manic: Wasteland- Well OUR Wastelasnd is being destroyed!

Sam: Wait- Wasteland?

Laura: YES Wasteland. The one you MADE and left behind.

Sam: What!?

Laura: Wasteland. The home for forgotten toons and failed sketches.

Sam: Wateland... Isn't that the main area in Epic Mickey 1 and 2?

Lauren: Sure it's there but this is YOUR Wasteland we're talking about!

Sam: So for every artist-

Manic: There's a Wasteland waiting for the old toons to inherit it.

Sam: So you need me for what?

Laura: Wasteland is being destroyed as we speak!

Sam: Why do you need me?

Manic: So we can save our homes and remain there!

Sam's point of view

I stare at the two. They're insane. I can't go off in the middle of the night to go off to some failed attempt at a cartoon!

Sam: I can't.

Laura: Can't do it? Or won't?

Sam: I can't save a entire world of toons in one night! That's insane!

Manic: Come on sam, you created us! Only you can make a difference!

Manic pressed his metalic finger up to my chest. I made eye contact and I saw his pale brown eyes stare back into my chocolate ones.

Manic: Sam... Please...

Sam: ... Alright... I'll try...

I could only see his eyes alluminating the room around himself but I could tell he was smiling. But glaring at my right was Laura. She gave a "I'm going to rip your throat out" look as her highlighter yellow eyes stared back at me. I could care less as I slowly stood up holding Manic up with me.

Sam: So, where is this portal you guys talked about ealier?

Laura: It's the closet.

Sam: ... Say what?

Manic: Yep, the closet. Just open the door and we'll get to Wasteland.

Sam: Well, lets go then.

I was standing inbetween my bed and my dresser... So is I looking in the direction of my tv then... The closet was to my left.

Laura: Joining us?

Sam: Affirmative.

I walked to the closet in a blind state... Not smart but I continued until I could feel the warmth of my breath bounce back to me. My hand only went two inches foward as I felt the cool paint on my door. Moving my hand to the left I bumped onto the Knob. I took a deep inhale,

and I turned the knob.

end of act one


	2. Into Wasteland we go

Epic monkey

Act two- Wasteland

The knob creaks were all I heard before being sucked into the colorful portal...

I woke up quite later only seeing a pale greenish gray sky.

?: Is she dead?

?: No, she's awake.

I started to sit up to find the world around blurring again.

Sam: Head.. Hurts...

?: You need some help?

Sam: Ah.. Yes, please...

A metalic hand formed around mine and pulled me up. When the world was clear once more I saw a monkey... A pale blue monkey with light peach eyes met me halfway and I stumbled onto my feet.

?: So you're Sam.

Sam: Yep, that's me.

?: Hmm that's strange, last time I saw you you were just a small girl.

Sam: Well maybe that's because I drew you when I was smaller.

?: Well if you don't remember me, I'm Gina. And my friend over there in all her prettiness is Silver. But she changed her name to Annie over the years.

Sam: Why'd she change her name?

Gina: Do you KNOW how many Silvers there are in many Wastelands?

Annie: And I really like the name so why not?

I saw Annie finally with a small blur evading my sight, a white monkey with normal saphire eyes stood behind Gina.

Sam: Nice to meet you Annie... Again.

Annie: It's been a long time. It's good to see you again.

I took Annie's hand and shook it. I was in Wasteland now... But where is Laura and Manic?

Sam: Uh hey, can I ask you something?

Gina: Uh huh, sure.

Sam: Where's Manic and Laura?

Gina: They're over by the bakery.

Annie: *GASP* We're going to the bakery!? I love the Sweet Tooth Cafe!

Sam: The Sweet Tooth Cafe? Where am I? Pyroland!?

Gina: No, that's the next projector.

Sam: ... There really is a Pyroland.

Gina: Yes.

Sam: Is that only if we're wearing Pyro-vision goggles?

Annie: Yes.

Sam: So if we go to Pyroland WITHOUT those goggles... We'll be stuck in a battle field of eighteen mercinaries?

Gina: There's more than eighteen mercinaries over at Tuefort.

Sam: Wow, so everyone-

Annie: You created came here.

Sam: That.. Is... AWESOME!

Gina: Kind of... Some are holding a bit of a grudge...


End file.
